Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for internally cooling a turbine blade of a turbine of a gas turbine engine.
Description of Related Art
Since a turbine as a component of a gas turbine engine is disposed downstream of a combustor and is supplied with a high-temperature gas burned in the combustor, the turbine is exposed to high temperature while the gas turbine engine is driven. Therefore, turbine blades, i.e., a stator blade and a rotor blade of the turbine, need to be cooled. A structure has been known in which a portion of air compressed by a compressor is introduced into a cooling passage to cool the turbine blade. An example of such a cooling structure has been proposed in which a cooling passage is formed in a turbine blade by using a circular pipe, and air for cooling is supplied from an end of the cooling passage to cause a swirling flow (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).